Apenas Frio
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: O que é o inverno? Para muitos, inverno significa alegria, paz, reunião com pessoas queridas, muita comida e diversão. Para Severus Snape, porém, o inverno é apenas frio.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence. Harry Potter é da J.K. Rowling, e a música é do Ministry of Magic.

* * *

 **Apenas Frio**

 **Por:** Ice Blue Quill

* * *

 _You are still my strongest memory,_

 _Whenever I close my eyes, I see you, clearly.¹_

(Lily, por Ministry of Magic)

* * *

Quando era pequeno, Severus Snape odiava o inverno.

Odiava o frio, odiava como _ele_ sempre parecia beber mais no inverno; "só para aquecer!", ele dizia. Odiava a forma como tudo parecia mais silencioso no inverno, odiava como isso fazia com que os gritos de sua mãe soassem mais altos, odiava as malditas festas de fim de ano que pareciam fazer zombaria de tudo aquilo que ele não tinha.

Odiava as risadas das crianças da vizinhança, o desperdício de comida feito pelos vizinhos, as doações de que Severus tanto precisava e que _ele_ se recusava a aceitar, dizendo que eles não precisavam de 'caridade'.

O inverno inevitavelmente lhe trazia memórias ruins. Não era surpresa, deste modo, que nem mesmo em Hogwarts evitasse sempre fechar o semblante quando a temida data se aproximava, ainda mais quando o sussurro de vento gélido começava a correr pelos corredores e salas de aula.

Especialmente porque esse vento frio parecia ter uma preferência irracional pela sala comunal da Slytherin.

Madame Pomfrey aparentemente já havia notado o aumento da frequência dos alunos na Ala Hospitalar, parecendo sempre ter disponível várias poções para a cura de resfriado para qualquer aluno da Slytherin que aparecesse por lá naqueles dias gélidos.

Mesmo com todos os casacos que possuía, Severus não conseguia deixar de sentir o tremor que insistia em acompanhá-lo durante o dia inteiro. Nem as salas de aula, nem mesmo o salão principal ou a biblioteca, nenhum lugar conseguia aquecê-lo o bastante para derreter a fina camada de gelo que parecia estar se formando ao redor de seu corpo.

E era por isso que o rapaz evitava a todo custo sair de Hogwarts quando os Jardins ostentavam belos cristais de gelo em suas árvores e o chão tinha se tornado completamente branco.

De fato, Severus não conseguia enxergar a poesia e prosa que todos pareciam jogar sobre Hogwarts no inverno. As árvores não ficavam ' lindamente enfeitadas', eram simplesmente gotas de orvalho congeladas! O lago não ficava tão 'límpido que você podia enxergar as cores do céu', era apenas gelo! E o ar não ficava 'cheio de expectativas', era apenas gélido!

Sinceramente, nada poderia fazê-lo abandonar seu exemplar de 'Mil diferentes usos para a poção Wiggenweld' e sua poltrona predileta em frente à lareira.

Bem, nada além de Lily.

Lá vinha a ruiva, bem agasalhada com o que parecia ser uns vinte casacos diferentes, uns três cachecóis e seu inseparável par de luvas, além do remarcável sorriso no rosto.

Lily estava _sempre_ sorrindo. Era como se a menina tivesse uma luz interior que não conseguia ser contida e estava sempre transbordando através de seus olhos brilhantes e sorriso cativante, tocando tudo ao seu redor, transformando tudo em algo melhor.

No instante em que a viu, Severus sentiu-se aquecido, como se a camada impenetrável de gelo que tinha se formado em seu corpo estivesse se derretendo lentamente.

Era incrível. Era mágico.

Era apenas Lily.

"Sev! Bom dia!" a menina sorriu, apontando animada para as carruagens que levariam os alunos de Hogwarts para o passeio de Hogsmeade. "Vamos?"

E com um longo suspiro, Severus se focou no sorriso brilhante da ruiva antes de acenar concordância e seguir uma Lily que parecia não caber em si de contentamento.

Horas mais tarde, sentados em um bar chamado Três Vassouras, Lily ainda parecia não conseguir se conter de felicidade.

"E você viu a cara dele, Sev?" A ruiva gesticulou animadamente, "Potter não parecia acreditar no que estava acontecendo! Foi tão engraçado, ele falando com aquela voz fina!" Lily disse, parando para beber sua cerveja amanteigada em grandes goladas. " E foi bem feito para a McKinnon também! Pelo menos agora ela vai parar pra pensar duas vezes antes de sair com um cara arrogante e sem noção como o Potter." Lily resmungou, antes de se virar para o amigo com os olhos brilhando de contentamento.

"Obrigada, Sev. Definitivamente, esse foi o melhor aniversário de todos! Temos que fazer isso mais vezes!"

E com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, se inclinou para beijar Severus na bochecha.

Talvez o inverno não fosse tão ruim afinal, Severus pensou, encantado. Podia ser frio, mas a luz de neve brilhava e dava seu toque especial as sombras no rosto de Lily. A deixava mais madura, mais encantadora, simplesmente linda.

E embora o ar fosse realmente gélido, ele conseguia sentir a expectativa, quase como que uma música vibrando no ar. Não percebia as notas, _as sentia,_ como talvez nunca tivesse sentido nada antes.

 _Mágica,_ não conseguia deixar de pensar. Talvez o inverno, assim como Hogwarts, tinha uma mágica que o protegia de ser visto como realmente era a menos que alguém o encarasse direito. Talvez o inverno fosse isso, apenas mais uma forma de magia.

Lily se afastou um pouco, encarando-o nos olhos com um sorriso exultante no rosto. Severus conseguia ver cada detalhe do rosto da ruiva, cada sarda, cada cílio perfeito em seus olhos verde esmeraldas tão brilhantes.

Sim, o inverno era, definitivamente, apenas Lily.

.

.

.

 _Aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos eram o motivo e a razão do porque ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Movimentou os dedos sem a destreza habitual, sentindo como se estivessem congelados; os lábios dormentes não queriam se mover. Ainda assim, forçou as palavras "Expecto Patronum" a saírem.

Severus Snape abriu os olhos para ver um fio de luz prateada sair de sua varinha, lentamente tomando a forma de uma corça.

Estava pronto. Estava tudo finalmente pronto.

O frio sem fim que parecia ter acometido seu corpo desde o dia em que amanhecera inverno, embora ainda fosse verão, estava a ponto de acabar. Finalmente.

Tinha cumprido o combinado com o Dumbledore. Tinha concluído sua parte naquele conto de horror que era a guerra de Voldemort.

Agora tudo estava pronto para Harry, tudo estava certo para que o filho de Lily levasse a paz ao mundo Bruxo novamente. A magia...

Crianças ririam naquele Natal novamente. Adultos sairiam tranquilos para festejar. Tão natural, tão óbvio que seria o filho de _Lily_ a trazer de volta a magia que Voldemort havia roubado!

Com um suspiro de cansaço, acenou com a cabeça para a bela corça e assistiu seu patrono partir para seguir seu destino.

Seu olhar se perdeu na imensidão branca dos campos de Hogwarts, onde viu um casal de alunos que estava obviamente tendo um encontro sob a luz da lua ao lado do lago congelado, não parecendo se importar que a segunda Guerra contra Voldemort estava em seu auge e que ele tinha conseguido invadir até mesmo Hogwarts.

"Irresponsáveis", não conseguiu deixar de pensar. "Apenas aproveitando o romance do inverno." Repetiu a resposta que havia ouvido de Dumbledore por diversas vezes, em tom de zombaria.

Não conseguia compreender a poesia que os alunos viam no inverno. Os Jardins não ficavam cobertos por um ' tapete branco', era apenas neve! O banquete não ficava 'mais suculento', era apenas comida! O salão comunal não ficava 'mais aconchegante' era apenas mais próximo da lareira!

Severus não conseguia entender como alguém podia gostar do inverno. Era simplesmente impossível!

Pois para Severus, sem Lily, o inverno era apenas frio.

* * *

1: Trecho da música **"Lily"** da banda **"Ministry of Magic.** "

"Você ainda é minha memória mais forte,

Qualquer vez em que eu feche meus olhos posso te ver, claramente." (tradução minha)

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá a todos!

Obrigada a todos que leram! Espero que tenham gostado! :) Essa fic foi uma surpresa para mim, já que pensei que ia escrever uma coisa fofa e de repente ela fica meio triste... Enfim, me digam o que vocês acharam! Escrevi tudo isso no celular porque meu PC tá ruim, então vamos lá, eu mereço seu comentário! Rsrs

Escrevi essa fic para dar de presente de natal de amigo não- oculto para a minha amiga querida Scarllett O lim, que é uma pessoa muito especial para mim e eu fiquei muito feliz de ter você como amiga durante esse ano 2016 e espero que nossa amizade se estenda por muito mais do que apenas 2017! ( E desculpa pela fic ficar meio triste. Não esperava por isso quando comecei a escrever xD)

Feliz Natal a todos (aw, só um pouquinho atrasado vai!rsrs) e Feliz 2017!

Beijos,

Ice


End file.
